


Ночной кошмар

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Series: I Will Remember You [2]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Will Remember You
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Юми проснулась. Её тело била мелкая дрожь.





	Ночной кошмар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306273) by Brezifus. 
  * Inspired by [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306273) by Brezifus. 



— Ульрих?  
  
   Юми проснулась. Её тело била мелкая дрожь. Она ощущала только, что лежит на чем-то неровном. Реальность медленно подплывала к ней, точно клин вбивая четыре долгих года, которые прошли с тех пор, когда она в последний раз видела мальчика по имени Ульрих Штерн. Пустой вакуум экрана молчащего телевизора точно смотрел глаза в глаза. Тёплая грудь поднималась и опускалась под ней, одеяло щекотало шею, расстёгнутый лифчик безвольно висел на плечах.  
  
— Ты задремала, — пробормотал Риз, зашевелившись под ней. Без рубашки, как и она, но, кажется, ничего совсем уж страшного между ними не произошло. У неё сложилось ощущение, что никто из них не хотел, чтобы это произошло так. Он попытался сесть, но девушка не дала ему этого сделать, пока он по-прежнему пытался заговорить с ней: — Ты в порядке?  
  
   Юми оттолкнулась от него, садясь. Риз дернулся, издав громкое  _“Ох!”_ , когда её колено случайно, но весьма болезненно уткнулось ему в бедро. Она была слишком встревожена, чтобы обратить внимание на это. Девушка пыталась сказать что-то вроде: — “Да, я в порядке”, — но лишь выдавила из себя тихое: — “Я...” — и пробормотала что-то бессвязное. Она прижала лифчик к груди, опять пробормотав что-то неразборчивое. Риз приподнялся на локтях.  
  
— Ты произнесла его имя, Юми, — отметил Риз. Его голос был тихим, но серьезным.  
  
— Да, — ответила Юми, пытаясь говорить спокойно, но отдалилась снова. Борясь с переплетением их ног, Юми попыталась встать с дивана, но не смогла. Она просто села, поджав ноги, и обхватила себя руками, глядя в никуда.  
  
   Уильям бы уже спросил, что случилось, уже потребовал бы описать каждую деталь кошмара, но Риз молчал, оставив свои вопросы при себе, словно говоря:  _“Пусть так и будет”_. Это было странно, это отличалось от того, что было с ней раньше. Никаких посторонних вопросов. Никакого отчаяния от непонимания. Может быть, он уже понял. Может быть, он понял даже больше, чем она знала.  
  
   Из-за его молчания, из-за того, что он не издал ни звука, она открыла рот и заставила себя говорить:   
  
— Я видела его. Я видела его. Я наблюдала, как он умирает.  
  
   Риз повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Девушка сидела, продолжая говорить:  
  
— Я видела его, словно ничего и не случилось, и он начал уходить от меня...  
  
   Она не заметила, что задыхалась от слез, пока поняла, что не может говорить дальше. Риз по-прежнему молчал, не притрагиваясь к ней, и расслабленно сидел, подперев подбородок. Юми видела его только краем глаза.  
  
— Я пытался остановить его, но он повернулся, и я... Я не знаю, чем он был, кем он был...  
  
— Как он выглядел? — спросил Риз так, словно ему было необходимо знать ответ. Юми покачала головой, не понимая его странную интонацию, в то время как её голос опустился до шёпота.  
  
—  _Монстр..._  
  
   Когда тишина стала нестерпимо тяжёлой, Юми посмотрела на Риза. Тот словно пожирал её взглядом; в нём не было похоти или желания, но только некая интрига и заинтересованность в этой тайне. Как будто он хотел разобрать её по частям, прояснить для себя каждый грамм того, что она знает, и собрать обратно, как кусочки диковинной головоломки, с которой она сама не могла справиться. Юми не знала, как к этому отнестись, и это смутило её больше, чем мог бы смутить любой похотливый взгляд.  
  
   Но он моргнул, отведя этот ужасный взгляд в сторону, нагнулся, подобрав куртку, и накинул плотную ткань на её дрожащие плечи. Обычно её мышцы и конечности казались гибкими и спортивными, но здесь, сейчас, когда она обнимала себя в холодном поту, покрываясь гусиной кожей, руки и ноги её выглядели как голых ветки под холодным зимним ветром. Куртка обернулась вокруг неё, стерев мрачную схожесть с оголённым деревом. Парень прикоснулся костяшками пальцев её подбородка, и, нагнувшись, дотронулся губами до её подбородка, а потом уткнулся носом куда-то возле мочки уха.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что его нет, Юми? — спросил Риз. Обычно он не был таким нежным, когда затрагивалась эта тема, и воспоминания о её мёртвом парне заканчивались нападками. Но многие вещи были странными этой ночью. Юми посмотрела на него с болью в глазах, которую, впрочем, пыталась скрыть.  
  
— На данный момент я бы хотела, чтобы он был, — она с трудом сглотнула. — Эти сны — кошмары о нём — прекратились как раз перед твоим появлением. Но когда ты попал сюда, когда появилось известие о смерти его матери, о его смерти, когда ты начал вести себя по отношению ко мне просто отвратительно, они вернулись.  
  
   Ризу не было, что ответить на это. Не похоже, что он вообще хотел отвечать. Он просто притянул её к груди, и Юми была благодарна за это. Скользнув рукой по его руке, она мысленно пересчитала рубцы шрамов, прочувствовала их, чтобы опуститься на землю, в реальность. Шрамы, огромная куртка, биение его когда-то ужасного сердца — всё это принадлежало Ризу, и всё это отдаляло её от мыслей об Ульрихе.   
  
   Странно. Появившаяся мысль была... Пожалуй, лицемерной. Нелепо, возможно, но она даже не поняла, почему эти слова первыми пришли ей на ум. Прежде чем она смогла подобрать менее загадочные слова на замену, она снова расслабилась в руках Риза, устало пробормотав что-то.


End file.
